Red Crimson, White Butterlfy
by Teian Heru
Summary: A Little sleep over gets things...a little heated. And thier hormones aren't making it any better! Is it love at first sight, or the complete opposite? AU Yaoi. Lemons in later chapters
1. Prolougue: Sasuke's POV

**Red Butterfly, White Crimson**

**By: Tianna Herbin**

**Chapter One: Prologue: That Fateful Night**

**Sasuke's (P.O.V)**

_**The rain came down hard…almost as if it was piecing through the ground with fierce force. Not one sound could be heard on this night. The Uchiha Manor was quiet, and very light, highly unusual for my part (Uchihas don't like their houses lit at night too often) . I sighed and opened my door, closing it as softly as I could so I wouldn't disturb my parents. The living room was lit too. I started to get edgy, timidly walking around. "Oka-san? Ka-san? N-Nii-san where are you?" I asked hoping to get an answer. But it never came. **_

_**I walked past the kitchen to the back door. I frowned my eyebrows perplexingly at the sight. The doors were all open, as so the windows. I turned my attention to the bathroom door on my right, it too was lit. I panicked. "O-Oka-s-san? Ka-san? W-Where are you? Aniki….answer me…." I stammered, walking cautiously around the hallways. As time went by the rain came down harder, lighting striking down from time to time. I shivered. Not because of the storm, but because this was just getting to much for me. "Kami, please Oka-san! Where are you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs demanding a stern answer. Again, not a sound. **_

_**I walked more further down the hall, passing by each room. Every single one was lit, and I grew more and more madder. I ran to my father's study. I wasn't allowed in there under any circumstances, but I went in anyway. The door creaked loud and hoarsely, making me cringe at the sounds I was producing.**_

_**I walked in a few steps, getting use to being in this room. 'The room wasn't lit' I thought and sighed in relief. I looked around the place, it was filled with books, really big books. Unknowingly I picked one up, a dark ruby-red colored one with a black frame with the Uchiha symbol embedded in it. **_

_**As I picked it up a sound erupted from in back of me, causing me to turn around. The bookshelf behind me….was moving! I walked into the hinge of the bookshelf frame and started my way down the stairs. This was just getting weirder and weirder…**_

_**When I got to the bottom, I froze. **__"Foolish parents….You should've just mind your business!" __**My eyes widened at the voice.**_

_**Itachi nii-san…**_

_**Just as I was about to yell for my Aniki, I heard another voice, somewhat feminine. **_"Itachi, why are you doing this? Why are you putting us through this…especially Sasuke?"

_**Oka-san…**_

_**I could her hesitance in her voice, as if she was choking on her own words. So unlike her…**_

_**Just then I heard Itachi chuckle, dark and husky. **_"Mother, it isn't I who is putting Sasuke through this…it's you." _**Suddenly I heard a growl, one that could even scare the emotionless Nii-san.**_

"You have no right telling your mother it's her fault. Apologize now…." "Why should I? It **IS** true…."

_**I walked down more, leaning on the neighboring wall beside me to get a better glimpse of what was happening. My eyes widened once more at the sight. **_**'Oka-san…Ka-san…what is Aniki doing to you?' **_**My mind thought as I grew more and more frustrated. My mom and Dad were tied up on the floor, both sitting in their knees. Itachi stood before them both, with a Kotagana placed in his hand. I could see him smirk evilly, making me tense up in discomfort. I saw my mom's eyes twinkle, a streak of tears poured down her cheeks. **_

_**Itachi raised his hand, allowing the Kotagana to go free of will. "I-Itachi…" I whispered under my tongue, not allowing myself to be heard. "**__Die. You should be ashamed__**" He turned to Ka-san…staring at him with his eyes bleeding crimson. "**__Especially you….Fugaku." "Don't address me as such!"__** He snarled.**__ "I can do whatever I want." __**He paused and looked into my direction, as if he could see me through the wall. I quickly pushed my self on the wall, waiting for him to turn. **_

_**He chuckled and spoke again. "**__ You shunned Sasuke in the darkness, sheltering him from the freedom he could have had. But you, Fugaku, had chosen to keep him away from it. Everyday when Sasuke successfully completed his training flawlessly and looked at you with such anticipation, you would turn the other cheek, not acknowledging what he did." __**His eyes started to harden with coldness glistening in them. **__"He would try his hardest to make you proud. Always trying to find ways to make you notice him. But you never notice."_

_**He paused and looked into my direction again, holding the Kotagana higher, tilting it at a certain point. **__"Don't try to put me in the position of the bad guy!" __**Itachi stared at him again, waving the Kotagana higher. **__"Shut up. You don't deserve to live. __**NEITHER**__ of you. Die." __**Just like that, he swung the sword downwards, slicing their heads off. As I looked at my Aniki, I could see the satisfaction shimmering in his eyes while he licked his lips.**_

_**I shuttered at the sight of the blood flying past, hitting the walls like a big canvas. Something inside me erupted from me. I looked back at Aniki, sending death glares towards the back of his head. "**__Kudasai, Itachi…" __**I gritted through my teeth as I watched him clean off his sword. Suddenly he turned to my direction, smiling an unknowingly smile, unfamiliar to me.**_

"_Foolish Otouto…." __**he said as he walked near me. I tried to back up against the wall, but I failed miserably when he grabbed me and threw me on the wall. Hard. I winced at the pain, shivering at the same time. I looked up at my Aniki with pleading eyes. **__"A-Aniki…" __**I stuttered trying to get out of his grasp. **__"Why?" __**He stared at me, sliding his hands on my now redden cheeks. He whipped away my tears and leaned up to my ears.**_

"_Foolish Otouto…." __**He said husky, vibrating into my ears. **__"Your hate it too weak. At this rate you won't be able to beat me." __**With that he freely let me go, making me slide down the wall roughly. As son as I was on the ground he kicked the wind out of me, making me lose consciousness .**_

_**When I came to I looked up and saw Itachi already walking away. I immediately got up and started to run to him. **__"Why Aniki? Why would you do this?" __**I asked already knowing the answer. He turned and looked at me. Not the Aniki look, but ones with hatred. Those same eyes when Shurui went missing. I knew right there and then that I knew what I had to do. Itachi made eye contact and said. "**__Your hate needs to be greater. If you wish to take revenge then hate me, Sasuke. Hate me so much that your life depends on it." __**He quickly shot a glance at the two corpses on the ground beside him and looked back at me. "**__If you wish to kill me…." __**He walked over to me, kicking me until I couldn't stand.**_

"_Then hate me, Sasuke, Hate me…." _

_**That was the last thing I heard before I went unconscious… **_


	2. A Past Long Forgotten? A Shop On Niwa AV

Chapter 2: A Past Long Forgotten? A shop on Niwa Av. Pt 1

(A/N: The Story is set about 6 years later after the incident. Sasuke moved to Konoha with his parents Fugaku and Hikarui.) Wonder how they're still alive? Read Itachi's P.O.V at the end…….

Normal P.O.V

It is about 6:48 A.M when the Uchiha family arrives at the Konoha Gates. Sasuke looks to his right, quietly fuming to himself as he sees a flock of girls running in his direction. His mom smiles softly and his dad looks at him. Sasuke noticed this and looked the other way, hiding his face from him. Fugaku shakes his head and continues to the door of their new house (Or mansion rather). As Sasuke follows his mother spoke. "Why don't you have a look around Sasuke? Go get use to this town." She said with a smile. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back and wave goodbye.

0oooXxx Scene Change xxXooo0

'This town is so big' he thought as he walked down the street. On every corner there was a ramen shop. He groaned in disgust. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at one shop. The sign above said "Onigiri". Sasuke smirked and walked in. The place was all orange and black. Sasuke repressed the urge to laugh. "Halloween isn't even near yet…." He walked over to one table and picked up the menu. Sasuke was surprised to see so many types of Onigiri in one place. "Do you want to order something?" He looked up to see a blonde girl smiling at him. "W-What?!" he stammered. Kudasai!! Uchiha's don't stammer! He showed her the menu and pointed to one. "I'd like to order the Onigiri stuffed with tomato please" he said triumphantly. Sasuke was a sucker when it came with anything with tomato. If he didn't have it, he'd go insane.

Sasuke watched as she wrote down his order and she quickly ran behind the counter. Sasuke slouched back into the seat staring out the window. "This place is so weird…" he said under the tip of his tongue…

Chii-chan: Well? What did you think? I though this one was good!

Sasuke: I couldn't agree more

Naruto: When do I come in Chii-chan?

Chii-chan: Soon Naru-chan soon

Sasuke: Well hope you enjoyed chapter two. Owari!


	3. A Shop on Niwa Av Pt2

Chapter 3: A Past Long Forgotten? A shop on Niwa Av. Pt 2

Sasuke stayed studying the people who walked past the window. They seemed boring, just like the people in his old town. All of a sudden his view was blocked by a huge group of Fan girls. "Sasuke-Kun! I love you!" One girl yelled out loudly. He simply rolled his eyes at the sight and turned the other way, gaining a lot of groans from the pack.

As soon as he turned around, the same blonde girl was right in his face smiling. Sasuke's left eye started to twitch. 'Why does she keep smiling like that? It's creepy….' he thought. Said girl licked her lips and spoke. "Here's your order sir!" she said happily. He nodded and took it. "Thank you" he said while taking a spoonful in his mouth. She smiled and turned to leave, humming happily. Sasuke sighed and finished his Onigiri. "Sasuke!" a voice spoke, nearly causing him to choke on his food. He looked around, there was a woman standing behind the counter ushering him to come here. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, but walked over coolly.

The lady smiled, just like the other blonde, and said "Are you by any chance Sasuke Uchiha?" He blinked forcefully, then nodded afterwards. The lady gave a smirk and turned to the door in the back. "Naruto! Come out here, Sasuke finally arrived!" Sasuke leaned on the counter looking at the lady. 'Who is she? And why does she want this Naruto kid to see me?' He thought. Just then, a boy came out, wearing an apron (Which was kinda girly). Said boy ran over to the lady, looked at her and then Sasuke.

He studied the blonde for a minute. He had an even tan, his skin looked soft, he had golden hair that made his big blue eyes stand out. On each cheek was three whiskers that gave him an unique look. He wore a black Akayume Zoku T-shirt that fitted the blonde perfectly, Black Cargo pants with a chain on the side with a Fox on the end, and black, red and white Dunks (Just to let you know they are sneakers).

As he traveled down the blonde's body, he could see a glimpse of a tattoo on his arm in the shape of a fox. Sasuke then looked back into the blonde's eyes, only to see the blonde stare back at him. "Can I help you?" the blonde said snottily. The lady glared at him and slapped his head. Naruto winced at the pain and looked at her. "Mom…." he whined. 'So this is his mom..' he though with a smirk. Naruto saw this and snapped his head around, staring face-to-face with him. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing, nothing"

He looked back at Naruto's mom. "Anyway, how do you know my name?" he asked getting to the point. She looked at him and smiled. "Your mom's name is Hikarui, am I correct?" Sasuke nodded as she continued. "Your mom and I were and still best friends. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I knew her since elementary school." She looked at the blonde girl who looked just like Naruto, except that she had no whiskers. "This is Ayame, my oldest child." Said blonde turned and smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" she said while holding out her hand. To her surprise he took her hand, ushering her to come closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush badly. Kushina wasn't surprised, she knew he was a charmer. She just sighed and giggled a little when she looked at Naruto. His face was a red mess, staring angrily at Sasuke. When Sasuke pulled back he looked at Naruto and smirked. "Jealous much?" He asked teasing the blonde, only to make his blush worsen. Ayame sighed and walked to the back door. "It's just like Naruto to blush around a cute guy…" with that she left , leaving Naruto to turn crimson red. Both Kushina and Sasuke laughed inwardly at the sight. 'Cute…' they both thought.

Naruto shook his head and turned to Kushina. "Mom, is it okay if I take the day off?" She nodded. "But remember that we're going to Sasuke's later. Be back around 4, okay?" she said pointing at the clock. Naruto nodded and smiled. "Okay."

Xxxxo0o0Scene Change0o0oxxxX

(Walking down Niwa Av. To Bubble Tea Café )

Naruto and Sasuke walked in silence. Naruto would looked at Sasuke from time to time. Sasuke noticed this and looked at the blonde. Naruto blushed faintly and spoke. "D-Do you want to go to the B-Bubble Tea C-Café?!" he stammered, causing Sasuke to chuckle lightly. Naruto blushed and slapped his head.

'**Augggh! Stupid! Stupid!' **Sasuke looked at the side of him, there were another flock of girls coming their way. He rolled his eyes and stared straight ahead. "Sasuke-kun!! I love you!!" they yelled, frustrating the raven even more. If this went on any longer he would kill them. No joke. "Get away from me!" he hissed making the girls retreat. When they were gone Naruto spoke. "Hey….do you even know who those girls were?". Sasuke gave him a **if-I-did-I-would-tell-them-off-to-make-them-go-away **look. Naruto nodded. Just then Naruto stopped. "We're here." he said and walked in. Sasuke stared in awe. This place looked cool. He shot a glare at the blonde in front of him who was already picking where to sit. As Sasuke followed the y were stopped by a blonde guy. 'How many blonds are in this town?' he wondered. "Hello…." Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto's voice. "Hn?" "I said do you wan to sit over here?" Sasuke replied with another 'Hn. Naruto took this as a yes and sat down, Sasuke soon followed after. Sasuke watched as Naruto took out a box from his pocket and gave it to the blonde guy from before. He also saw said blonde blush, which caused Sasuke to get a little edgy.

"T-Thank you" he replied and left. Sasuke slouched in his chair, fondling with the salt shaker. Naruto scrunched up his eyes in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked. Sasuke stopped and stared at the blonde. Naruto turned away and blushed. Sasuke chuckled darkly causing the blonde to turn. When Naruto looked into his eyes he turned away again. "Sasuke…stop staring….it's creepy…" he said turning more red. Sasuke looked won on the table and sighed.

"I'm sorry if my staring bothers you, Naruto." he said while looking at the flock of fan girls banging on the window next to them. Naruto's head shot up in shock. That was the first time he said his name since he met him. "S-Sasuke…" he said. Sasuke looked at him. "Yeah? What's wrong?" Naruto looked away. "Nothing…" About 6 minutes later, Naruto decided to order something. "I would like to order a banana split please" he asked smiling. He caused the lady to blush badly. "Okay." she said and left. Sasuke looked at Naruto again. "Never knew you were such a charmer…" "Maybe that's because you never took the chance of knowing me better." he replied with a smirk. At that moment the lady from before came back with Naruto's order and placed it in front of him. He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks" he said seductively, causing her to blush again. "Y-your welcome" she said.

After she left Naruto started to eat the ice cream. Sasuke watched as Naruto ate the vanilla ice cream first, leaving the bananas for last. As he licked the last bit of vanilla off he immediately took a banana in his mouth. Sasuke watched as he swirled the banana with his tongue, teasingly licking the tip. He then took the whole thing in his mouth, deep throating it lightly. Sasuke licked the sides of his lips, trying to ignore the ever so growing problem in his lower region.

Naruto then bit the tip, chewing the banana regularly. Sasuke sighed with relief. "Who knew the blonde was so kinky with food…?" "Who's kinky?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gulped.

**Kudasai! That wasn't for him to hear!**

"No one" Was his only reply, gaining a groan from the blonde. "Whatever…" he said and looked at his watch. "Kudasai! We need to go back to the shop! It's nearly 3:57!" he screeched, causing some people in the shop to look at them. Sasuke sighed and stood up, grabbing the blonde's hand in the process. "H-Hey!" "Shut up dobe we need to go!" "Don't call me dobe, teme!" he spat. Sasuke sighed and continued walking. Naruto smiled.

Teme…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: At the Shop and to Home

Naruto ran as fast as he could inside the shop, nearly falling over anything in his way. Sasuke soon came in and caught the blonde in time. Sasuke watched as Ayame came to him and picked him up, calling Kushina in there. Ayame looked up at Sasuke. "Why was he running like that?" She asked looking at him. Sasuke sighed. "He saw that it was nearly 4:00 and freaked out…" he trailed off as he saw that Naruto was looking at him from below. Sasuke blushed lightly and turned away. "Teme…" Naruto gritted behind his teeth.

In no time Kushina came in, holding an Asthma pump in her hand. Sasuke looked at it wide-eyed. 'The Dobe didn't tell me that he had Asthma…." As Naruto took pump after pump Kushina explained. "Naruto has Asthma as you can see. And he's not suppose to run around like that." She gave him a hard look and continued. "Please make sure in the future that he doesn't do that again." Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto. Ayame sighed and went into the back room. "I'm getting ready mom! Be in front in a minute!" She yelled. Kushina looked at Naruto. "You better get ready too Naruto, you won't be looking dirty going to the Uchiha's….."

Naruto nodded and took one last glare at the Raven before disappearing up the stairs on the other side of the shop. Sasuke looked at his watch and sighed. ''This is gonna be one hell of a week……'' he said while leaving out the shop….

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as he could home. He needed to fix up his room, which he didn't have time to do since his mom kicked him out the house for a couple of hours. As soon as he got to his door, his father appeared. Sasuke knew this wasn't good, so his whispered a "Sorry..." and brushed right past him. He walked into the loving room to find his mom sitting on the couch. Sasuke peeked over to see more, and tripped. His mom snapped her head at the sound and went to pick him up. "Are you alright?" she asked looking at him. He smiled faintly. "Yes mom."  
She smiled. "Good. I hope you know that we have guests over..." He nodded. "I know. "Ms.Uzumaki is coming over with Ayame and Naruto in a few minutes." She looked at him puzzled. "How dp you know all of this?" She questioned. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "You see, I was walking down Niwa Av. and came across a black and orange shop that said 'Onigiri...' " Her eyes widened. 'I see...' "Then I placed and order and met them all."

* * *

Sasuke looked at her for a while. Her facial expression changed. She was smirking evilly, which scared Sasuke.  
"Sasuke..." She said. "Get your room ready. We're gonna have a little sleep over..."

* * *

Chii-chan: Well? Was it good?

Naruo/Sasuke/Gaara: Good!

Chii-cahn: (Smiling) Great! See you next time! Ja Ne!


	5. The Visit pt 1

Chapter 5:

Sasuke went up into his room, quickly moving anything out of Naruto's sight that he may find _weird_. His heart felt as if it was going to burst if he didn't hurry. 'So many things to put away…..' he thought. Then he went to his nightstand, looking at all the things that were on their. He stayed studying it until he came across some **Yaoi** **Doujinshis**. His face flushed red just thinking about it. Sasuke threw the books into his closet feebly trying to erase the thought.

"_**Kami-sama**_, why me?" he whined looking into his closet. He sighed at the mess. When was the last time he cleaned it? Sasuke started to clean up what was in the front and left what was in the back alone. He really didn't need to get into that right now. After finishing up his room he went downstairs to find that they were already here. He sighed and looked at Naruto.

He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with his name on it. Sasuke's eyes traveled down lower and saw he was wearing black Cargo pants with a chain on the side. "What a strange boy you are, Naruto." Sasuke said pointing at him. Naruto turned to him and pouted.

"Well at least I act like a boy, _**otome**_!" Naruto said while mocking Sasuke's movement. By this time Sasuke was _**Kichigai**_, how dare Naruto call him a girl. And in front of other people? He had to get payback. Then he remembered what his mom told him earlier: "Get your room ready. We're gonna have a little sleep over…"

He smiled evilly at the sentence, which scared everyone in the room, except his mom of course. Ayame took this time to sneak into the kitchen to get away from the other people and Hikarui-sama with Kushina-sama, leaving Naruto and Sasuke in the living room, alone. There was awkward silence that filled the room. Sasuke just stood there, looking at the blonde like he was a piece of meat.

Naruto started to get the feeling like this sleep-over bit was a mistake. He really didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at him. Naruto moved over a little, which caught Sasuke's attention. Naruto noticed this and moved back until his back was on the wall. Sasuke glared at him and smirked. "Dobe, what are you doing?" he asked. Sasuke walked over to Naruto pulling him off the wall. Naruto blushed faintly at the contact and whimpered softly. Sasuke heard this and looked at him. "Dobe, look at me." he said. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's cold stare. He turned away, and by Sasuke's lack of patients, was stopped briefly. Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke!" he yelped.

Sasuke let go of the boy and cuffed his face in his palm. "Augh…what am I going to do with you…." he murmured. Naruto groaned. "Nothing! Don't touch me teme!" With that he stomped into the kitchen with the others, leaving Sasuke alone. He looked at where Naruto had been standing and smiled. 'Just like that…' he thought.

He decided to go into the kitchen. He wasn't ready for what was inside. Naruto was in a pink apron and a maid's had with pumps. (A/N: Don't ask how Sasuke knows what that is he just does!). Sasuke suddenly had thoughts of Naruto in his room. Wearing those same clothes….letting Sasuke take them off slowly….watching as his blonde's face turned different shades of red….touching every part of him so lightly, amking the blonde maon loudly.

A simple voice brought Sasuke back to reality. "Sasuke?". It was Naruto. Sasuke smirked and sat at the table, pretending not to notice the glares he was getting from the mothers…..

"What weird families we have…." he said while staring a the ceiling thinking about what to do after dinner……

Lokii-chan: Well? what do you think? Was this good? Sasuke, you know I want you to answer this...

Sasuke: ( Blushing) ...it was...good...

Lokii-chan: Well you heard it! Reviews!!


	6. The VisitSleep over Pt 2

Chapter 6: Sleep Over Pt 2 Sasuke's P.O.V

It was incredibly noisy at the dinner table considering that Naruto was the most loudest. Sasuke didn't mind it. In fact, I enjoyed it when he yelled. Weird, I know, but it was music to my ears. Suddenly something caught my attention. "Sasuke!" I turned to have Naruto's face at least 2 inches away from mine. I pushed him away, earning a groan from the blonde. I didn't do that because I hated it, I did it because the would've cost me my pride ( A/N: I would've jumped the blonde.)

I sighed and stared at my food…thinking helplessly at what to do. Should I tell him to take my bed? No, he'll consider it a trick. Or the couch? No, he'll think of me as a cold hearted punk. Or share the bed? No, the first problem would get worse. I sighed once again and got up from the table. I took the plates and went to the sink to wash them. Unknowingly a pair of tanned hands were right next to mine, causing my face to flush. Naruto looked at me and smiled. "Need help, _**teme**_?" He asked stretching the last word. I looked away and sighed. "No thanks I got it. Now get out of my way." I scowled. I didn't want to do that. That just came. I look at his face. He looks so sad! "Crap" I said under my tongue and continued to wash the dishes as if nothing happened . He simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Then he said something so inaudible I only heard. My face flushed with embarrassment. I quickly turned to Naruto to see a smirk playing upon his face. I felt my flush worsen and I need to get out there…**NOW**! As fast as I could I washed the rest of the dishes and ran upstairs. I quickly went into my bathroom and went to my mirror. I stared in horror.

"_**Kudasai…"**_

It was there…

"_**Kudasai…"**_

I needed to fix it….NOW…

"_**Kami-sama…Onegai…"**_

xXx Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu xXx

In the Kitchen (Normal P.O.V)

Seeing Sasuke dart out the room like that Naruto couldn't have helped but laugh. Very, very loud. His sister stood there looking at him, rolling her eyes. Both mothers stood there looking at the laughing blonde. "Naruto, why did Sasuke-" "I told him that his libido was acting up, so he went upstairs to check!" Naruto stopped laughing by now and sighed. "Hopefully he won't come back downstairs for a while." And they all knew what that meant.

Ayame just sighed and walked towards the entrance to the living room. "Whatever. I'm going to get ready for bed. Thank you for the food Mrs. Uchiha!" She yelled before disappearing from the room. Naruto looked at the two women and backed up. "W-why are you l-looking at me l-like that?" he asked stammering. His mom lent up to his ear and said. "Go make Sasuke-kun feel good honey. You know that's what he wants." Naruto felt his face flush and said "No!" But then Sasuke's mom walked up. "But if you don't he'll be SF'ed all day tomorrow…and you know that's a bad thing…" she chimed in. Not only did that make his flush worsen, even more than Sasuke's, but that also made him unusually and extremely…_**katai**_

"Oh god…mom…?" "Hm? What is it honey?"

"_**I…I…" he sighed and decided to whisper it in her ear. Her eyes widened at the sudden confession and smiled. "I see. Go to Sasuke-kun and patch things up." With that he left , leaving a mother in her own Yaoi fantasies.**_

_**TBC…**_


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Normal P.O.V

Naruto walked very slowly to Sasuke's room, hopelessly wondering if he'd let him in. As Naruto got closer to his door, soft grunts were heard from the other side. Naruto's eyes widened at the sounds.

'_**Wait…Sasuke's not doing what I think he's doing…ne?'**_

He shook his head and proceeded to turn the knob. It made a creaking sound, which, he hoped, didn't provoke Sasuke to notice. Naruto crept in slowly and peered from the small opening from the door. He gasped and flushed at the sight before him. Sasuke was on the edge of his bed, pants down to his waste...pumping hard at his naked flesh. Naruto choked at the sight, and his face flushed more when Sasuke started to moan. "Ng...ah...Kuso..." he moaned darkly. His pace started to quicken and Naruto's will power not to talk was getting the best of him. Sasuke pumped a few more times before shooting his hot seed to the floor, moaning.

Naruto's eyes widened one again at the sudden outburst. Sasuke just moaned a name. It was said soflty, but he could make out the syllables. Sasuke had said his name. As Sasuke was getting down from his high, he took a quick glance towards the door across from him. His face flushed different shades of red, and he couldn't move.

"Na...ruto..." he breathed out. Naruto just stood there, still in shock. '**He just said my name...**' he thought while staring at Sasuke. The whole room fell silent, and Sasuke was still wondering why Naruto was still there. Suddenly Naruto moved, closer and closer to Sasuke. To this Sasuke raised and eyebrow. Why was the blonde coming near him? He sighed, knowing it would be pointless asking the dobe such a question. He simply watched as Naruto sat beside him, smiling softly at him. Sasuke flushed and looked away, akwardly finding that the floor was interesting to look at.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to look at the blonde. Naruto giggled a little. "Are you...well...still..." Sasuke sighed. "Spit it out dobe." Naruto tokk a deep breath. "SF'ed?" he finally said. Sasuke just stared at the blonde and smirked, telling Naruto that he still was.


End file.
